You Only Live Once
by TrollMaster02
Summary: A vida de Sturgis Podmore e Síntique Deaborn parece perfeita. Ao olhar para eles, todos acreditam que eles são feitos um para o outro. E não deixa de ser verdade. Porém, com Voldemort assumindo o poder e uma guerra prestes a estourar no mundo bruxo, Sturgis se vê abrindo mão de um grande amor e criando uma coragem, até então desconhecida, por um bem maior.
1. Chapter 1

_**10 de setembro de 1980 – Bristol**_

Não sabemos quando vamos morrer, a única coisa que sabemos é que um dia iremos morrer, mas quando esse dia vai chegar? Isso ninguém sabe, a não serem aqueles que já estejam sabendo, por terem uma doença e derivados. Mas enquanto isso devemos apenas viver, é o mais importante, embora nos últimos tempos viver um dia após o outro seria tão complicado quando a guerra que seguia.

Um pensamento passa pela cabeça de Sturgis Podmore enquanto ele se encolhe na escuridão bolorenta, o terror sufocando o peito e a dor latejante nos joelhos: se ele tivesse um segundo par de mãos, poderia encontrar a varinha mais rápido. Infelizmente, as únicas mãos que Sturgis possui estão ocupadas no momento, procurando a varinha. Então vem o silêncio, interrompido por um som abafado de botas sobre o assoalho de madeira e uma enxurrada de sussurros raivosos.

Sturgis Podmore tosse outra vez, silenciosamente. Não tem como evitar. Ele luta contra esse maldito resfriado tem alguns dias, uma dor alucinante nas juntas e nas maçãs do rosto do qual não consegue se livrar. Uma coisa que sempre acontece no outono, quando os dias no Reino Unido começam a ficar mais úmidos e sombrios. A umidade penetra os ossos, consome a energia dele e dificulta a respiração. E agora ele sente uma rajada de calafrios ao tossir. Curvando-se com mais uma saraivada de tosses ritmadas típicas dos asmáticos, ele tateia os bolsos da calça e do casaco buscando a varinha, praguejando por ser tão tapado ao ponto de não achar a única arma que levava consigo. Sturgis tosse mais uma vez naquela noite, e vê pequenos feixes de luz a cada tossida, como se fossem fogos de artifícios cruzando as pupilas cegas.

O surto de tosse passa.

Momento depois, mais uma série de passos irregulares interrompe o silêncio do lado de dentro do cômodo. Um calafrio percorre a espinha de Sturgis. Mais um surto de tosse faz o rapaz se curvar. Ele o segura. Engole em seco como se a garganta inflamada estivesse cheia de cacos de vidro. Tateia os bolsos mais uma vez até se lembrar de que havia guardado a varinha na mochila que levava. Sturgis revira a mochila e retira a varinha. O rapaz respira fundo.

Faz seis meses desde que Sturgis Podmore entrou na Ordem da Fênix e esta é a sua quarta missão. Segundo uma das fontes de Mundugus Fletcher, aquela velha casa abandonada no subúrbio trouxa era palco de torturas tanto contra trouxas e bruxos, que não se deixaram seduzir para o lado do Lorde das Trevas.

Dumbledore, em geral, dividia os bruxos da Ordem em duplas para missões, mas como estava na época da lua cheia, Remus Lupin desfalcaria a organização por alguns dias, fazendo com que a dupla de Sturgis, Arthur Weasley, fosse designada a uma missão com Marlene McKinnon no leste do país.

Sturgis sobrara.

A missão para o qual foi designado é conferir se a fonte de Mundungus está certa. Somente isso. Ele só deveria olhar e confirmar, para que depois voltasse com algum parceiro, se fosse necessário. Sturgis garantiu a Dumbledore que não se arriscaria, que não tomaria nenhuma atitude, ao menos que as coisas ficassem feias. Para falar a verdade, Dumbledore não queria que o rapaz, nas atuais condições de sua saúde, fosse, porém com a falta de pessoal o designou. Sturgis Podmore é do tipo que consegue entrar num lugar sem ser visto ou ouvido. Pois veja bem, graças ao seu talento havia conseguido entrar e ir até o segundo andar da casa sem fazer o mínimo de barulho. Se pedissem para Sturgis Podmore explicar como faz isso, provavelmente voltaria no tempo das férias de verão da escola e mostraria como fazia na época do inicio do namoro com Síntique Dearborn, onde entrava escondido no quarto dela pela noite, uma vez que Caradoc, o irmão mais velho da moça, não facilitava muito a vida do casal.

O rapaz fecha os olhos e por um segundo a imagem de Síntique invade seus pensamentos. Ele balança a cabeça e volta a ouvir passos no cômodo de cima da casa.

O silêncio volta a tomar conta do ambiente.

Com os olhos acostumados a escuridão, Sturgis vê um brilho de sangue arterial espesso passando por debaixo da porta. Parece óleo de carro. Essa deveria ser a hora que Sturgis se vira e vai embora, em busca de ajuda, mas o corpo não segue o comando do cérebro. Ele simplesmente não pode ir embora, sabendo que alguém ali dentro está correndo perigo. Antes que pudesse se dar conta, Sturgis gira a maçaneta de bronze, abre a porta do cômodo e estanca.

O cômodo, que antes deveria ser um quarto, é grande e amplo. Os móveis costumeiros foram empurrados bruscamente em direção às paredes. Sturgis fixa o olhar, tosse e depois volta a fixar o olhar. Três corpos estão espalhados em postas de sangue. Mal dá pra perceber o sexo e idade com todas as carnes molhadas de sangue, as peles manchadas e esmaecidas e os crânios abertos. Um deles, com a cabeça partida virada para baixo, continua a bombear o líquido escuro e viscoso sobre o chão com a força de um hidrante quebrado. Os outros dois ainda estão com as lâminas das machadinhas presas no peito, enfiadas até o cabo, como se fossem bandeiras de exploradores triunfantemente fincadas em montanhas inatingíveis. Ele sente o crânio latejar e olha para cima. O sangue está pingando do candelabro lá em cima e um pingo cai na ponta do nariz dele. A mão de Sturgis voa até a boca, como se pudesse impedir a bile subir pela garganta.

– Ora, ora, se não é Sturgis Podmore. Um dos homens de Dumbledore. – MacNair, um dos mais perigosos comensais, está perto da grande janela, limpando a lâmina do machado nas calças jeans. Os cabelos negros estão puxados para trás em um rabo de cavalo. Ele sai das sombras, os olhos negros encarando Sturgis com intensidade.

Instintivamente Sturgis aperta a varinha entre os dedos. Petrificado perto da porta, com o sangue entrando por baixo da sola dos sapatos, Sturgis segura a bile que insistia em subir pela garganta. Na cabeça dele os pensamentos estão rodando na sua mente, como um redemoinho: estava sozinho, na frente de um perigoso comensal, e sem nenhuma chance de receber ajuda. Por que diabos ele não foi embora quando tinha chance? Uma coisa que alivia Sturgis é que somente MacNair estava na casa. Ainda havia chance para vencê-lo.

– E vejo que não está acompanhado por algum amiguinho. Sabe..., a sua ousadia é bastante admirável, Podmore... Contudo... Tola. – MacNair agitou a varinha, mas Sturgis foi mais rápido. Rebateu seu feitiço com um simples e rápido aceno transversal. Ele não iria se entregar assim tão facilmente.

O rapaz recua, mantendo assim uma distância segura do seu alcance.

– Agradeço o seu elogio, mas não será útil por hoje. – diz Sturgis, numa voz grave, quase um sussurro.

Sem mais delongas ele começa a lançar feitiços da ponta da varinha. A maioria mudo, assim teria alguns segundos cruciais de vantagem. MacNair também lança feitiços e ele tenta se defender deles. Precisou apenas de alguns segundos para tudo mudar. O ar explode. Sturgis se sente voando através do ar, e tudo que pode fazer é segurar o mais firme possível aquele pedaço de madeira que é a sua única arma, e proteger a cabeça com os braços. Então o mundo se fechou em dor e semi escuridão. Ele está de volta ao primeiro andar e enterrado até a metade nos destroços do segundo andar da velha casa. O ar frio anuncia que parte do local tinha sido explodida, e algo quente e pegajoso em sua bochecha anuncia que está sangrando muito.

– Olhe bem, Podmore. Porque será a ultima coisa que verá nesta vida. – murmura MacNair numa voz rascante, com a varinha apontada diretamente para o homem.

Porém, MacNair não ia acabar com aquilo tão rápido e facilmente. Ele é um torturador. Ele fará de tudo para tornar os últimos momentos da vida de Sturgis Podmore um inferno antes que ele implore pela morte. O comensal ergue a varinha e antes Sturgis possa fazer alguma coisa para se defender, antes que possa sequer se mexer, ele é atingido por uma dor tão intensa, e tão devoradora, que já nem sabia onde estava... Facas em brasa perfuravam cada centímetro da sua pele, cabeça, sem dúvida alguma, ia explodir de dor.

Dois pensamentos passam pela cabeça de Sturgis Podmore antes que ele ouça um estampido abafado e desmaie pela dor causada pelo resfriado e pela maldição: O primeiro pensamento é que não verá o Chuddley Canoas ser campeão do campeonato de Quadribol. Já o segundo, e com certeza o mais doloroso, é que ele não voltará a ver Síntique Dearborn e nem terá a chance de pedir desculpas a ela por ter partido o seu coração.


	2. Chapter 2

_**25 de dezembro de 1975 – Hogwarts**_

Na manhã de Natal, enquanto tomam café, Sturgis Podmore e Arthur Weasley abrem os presentes que receberam dos pais no Grande Salão Principal. Estavam cursando o quarto ano do colégio e apesar de não serem da mesma casa, são amigos. As famílias Weasley e Podmore viviam no vilarejo de Ottery St. Catchpole e sempre foram muito amigas. Os pais de Sturgis e Arthur resolveram passar o feriado com parentes no continente da América, e por causa disso os dois garotos vão passar o Natal no castelo. Sturgis, particularmente, gostou da ideia. Como a maioria dos alunos vão para casa no feriado, o castelo fica calmo e silencioso.

– Olha só o que papai mandou para mim. – Sturgis diz com um sorriso, enquanto rasga o papel de presente.

Quando finalmente consegue se livrar do embrulho, ele se vira e mostra o que ganhou para o amigo. Quase chegando a 1,65m aos quatorzes anos, Sturgis tem os mesmo traços do pai, o mesmo cabelo cor de palha e os mesmos olhos azuis, de origem irlandesa. Era grande e forte, combinação intimidadora para alguns, mas tudo que Arthur Weasley vê é um garoto grande e bobo que não conseguia esconder a felicidade.

– E o que seria isso? – o ruivo pergunta, fixando o olhar no presente de Sturgis, após abrir o que ele ganhou dos pais (um jogo novo de xadrez bruxo e um suéter).

A primeira coisa que passa pela cabeça do garoto é que aquilo não passa de dois pedaços compridos de madeira com amarras e mais dois ferros com pontas que vieram juntos com um par de botas e óculos. Sturgis manuseia tudo com muito cuidado antes de responder a pergunta do amigo.

– É um par de esquis. – disse com entusiasmo. – Serve para andar na neve. É um esporte trouxa. – explica assim que vê a dúvida nos olhos do amigo.

No momento que Sturgis fala sobre trouxas, os olhos de Arthur brilham. Todo mundo que conhece Arthur Weasley sabe que ele tem fascínio sobre os trouxas e tudo que é relacionado a eles. Apesar de a família Podmore ser sangue puro, morava num vilarejo trouxa e por isso conheciam tudo sobre esse mundo curioso.

– Eu posso ver como funciona? – Arthur pergunta meio abobalhado, segurando um dos bastões, que serve para a segurança do praticante do esporte.

– Claro. Vamos lá pros jardins e eu te mostro como andar neles.

E com uma súbita descarga de adrenalina e testosterona, os dois garotos recolhem os pertences e disparam pelos corredores a fora.

Os gramados dos jardins, outrora verdes, estavam brancos por culpa da neve que caía. Sturgis e Arthur caminham com dificuldade por culpa daquela neve toda. A neve cai moderadamente. Um vento ruge e faz chover cascalho no rosto de Sturgis. Subiram por uma encosta, não muito longe do Lago Negro. Perto de um dos carvalhos, os garotos notaram a presença de um grupo. Tanto Sturgis quanto Arthur conheciam bem os integrantes: Caradoc Dearborn, Gideon Prewett e Fabian Prewett, acompanhados pelas namoradas e mais outras garotas; Molly Prewett, Alice Prewett e outra garota que Sturgis não conseguiu identificar a primeira vista, pelo fato de estar mais afastada. É baixa e parecia uma fadinha. Bem magra, com feições pequenas. O cabelo dela é totalmente preto, gentilmente balançado até as costas. Usa um gorro e uma capa de chuva lilás, mas não é isso que chama a atenção de Sturgis, e sim o modo como ela olha a neve cair. Ela pega um floco nas pequenas mãos. É de um jeito tão gracioso, infantil e amável que faz Sturgis sorrir.

– Vamos logo, Sturgis. – ele ouve Arthur gritar no topo da encosta, agitando o par de botas enquanto chama por ele. Como ele pode ter chegado lá tão rápido? O garoto se vira e vai ao encontro do amigo. Arthur parece não se conter na própria ansiedade, o que faz com que Sturgis revire os olhos.

– Controle-se, Arthur. – diz ao amigo. Sturgis pega o par de botas das mãos de Arthur, se agacha e começa a calçá-las. Encaixa as botas nas pranchas de esqui, com um pouco de dificuldade por culpa do chão escorregadio, e se levanta.

– Opa – murmura Sturgis quando sente o chão escorregadio e demora um tempo pra se acostumar.

– É só isso? – Arthur pergunta, andando em volta de Sturgis, olhando tudo com um interesse incomum.

– Não. Você também deve colocar os óculos e o capacete, mas como só vou descer esse morrinho, não vai ser preciso. – responde o loiro, curvando-se por cima dos bastões.

Ele se ajoelha outra vez para retirar uma fina camada de neve das pontas dos seus esquis e verifica as fixações. Com cuidado, se levanta. Arthur acompanha de perto. Lembrando-se do que aprendeu com o pai, Sturgis dá um impulso, em seguida cai sobre o chão e seus esquis batem no gelo, fazendo um chiado. Aterrissa de mau jeito e desce a encosta com uma velocidade razoável, com o esqui levemente torto, pressionado com força na neve. Suas mãos estão exageradamente erguidas e o corpo muito curvado para frente. Toda a sua silhueta parece desgovernada, fora de controle. E é verdade.

Sturgis esbarra em algum obstáculo na neve e, que antes parecia uma descida de esquis normal, vira uma confusão. Ele perde totalmente o controle da situação, a velocidade da descida aumentando drasticamente. Sturgis vê que está indo em direção a uma árvore, perto do Lago, bem na direção da garota de capa roxa.

– CUIDADO, STURGIS! – o grito de Arthur é capaz de atrair a atenção de todos, inclusive da garota.

Ela sai da frente bem a tempo e Sturgis bate na árvore, fazendo com que toda a neve acumulada nos galhos caia bem em cima dele. Um baque surdo é ouvido; Sturgis está caído de bruços com a cabeça mais baixa do que os pés e o rosto enterrado na neve. Arthur caminha pela neve fofa, apressado, para socorrer o amigo.

– Sturgis! – diz com firmeza. – Está me ouvindo?

O garoto sente um par de mãos tirando-o daquele monte de neve, deitando-o no chão, e limpar a boca e o nariz, que estavam tampados.

– Ai merda. Ele está bem? – ele ouve uma voz feminina.

– Eu não sei. – Arthur responde nervoso, depois volta a perguntar: – Sturgis? Está me ouvindo?

Sturgis permanece com os olhos fechados.

– É você, Deus? – pergunta, abrindo os olhos devagar.

Arthur balança a cabeça e se vira para a garota.

– Ele está bem.

Mas a verdade é que Sturgis não estava tão bem assim. As pernas do garoto doíam, o corpo, a cabeça, mas nada era comparado ao pulso direito. Ele tenta se levantar, inspirando com dificuldade. Pisca os olhos e os aperta para se acostumar com a luz do dia. Vê que parte dos alunos olhava de longe. Perto dele estava apenas Arthur e a garota, que por pouco não tinha atropelado.

– Você está bem? – ela pergunta.

Então, Sturgis olha bem para o rosto dela; um rosto que não esqueceria pelo resto dos seus dias. Não é só por sua beleza – embora ela fosse inegavelmente bonita –, mas há algo a mais que faz com que não consiga parar de olhá-lo.

– É... Cla-Claro – responde, embora não consiga conter a careta de dor.

– Melhor levá-lo a Ala Hospitalar. Acho que ele quebrou alguma coisa. – A garota diz preocupada, olhando Sturgis com atenção.

O garoto ainda está um pouco tonto, por isso demora alguns segundos até que ele finalmente a reconheça. Ele lembra-se que são da mesma turma de feitiços, embora nunca tivesse trocado uma palavra com ela antes. Sturgis não é de falar muito com os gryffindors, a única exceção é Arthur. O nome dela é Síntique Deaborn, irmã de Caradoc Deaborn, o queridinho das garotas de Hogwarts.

– Não precisa. Estou bem. – disse apressado, tentando levantar-se sozinho. Foi inútil. Seu corpo está dolorido demais para fazer tão façanha.

– Argh! Deixe de ser teimoso! Vamos, cabeça de cenoura, me ajude aqui. – sua voz é autoritária quando ela se vira para Arthur, enquanto se abaixa e desprende as botas do garoto dos esquis.

Sturgis vê que o amigo está prestes a abrir a boca para protestar, ou reclamar sobre aquele apelido carinhoso, mas assim que vê a expressão no rosto de Síntique apenas dá de ombros e puxa Sturgis com uma mão para cima. O loiro faz uma careta de dor, e embora não tenha dito nenhuma palavra estava xingando o amigo de todos os nomes feios que conseguia lembrar. Ele passa o braço esquerdo pelo pescoço de Arthur, em busca de apoio, enquanto caminham de volta para o castelo. Síntique pega o par de esquis e vai andando na frente dos dois garotos.

– Para onde está indo, Síntique? – grita Caradoc do outro lado do Lago. Síntique apenas faz um gesto impaciente com a mão – _eu já volto_ – para o irmão e continua caminhando. Arthur e Sturgis a seguem lentamente.

Demorou um pouco até chegarem à enfermaria do castelo. Por ser Natal e por boa parte dos alunos ter voltado para casa, a enfermaria está completamente vazia. Madame Promfrey está sentada numa das cadeiras perto do canto da Ala, lendo um livro. Assim que vê os três garotos entrarem, larga o livro imediatamente e caminha apressada até eles.

– Pelas barbas de Merlin, o que houve com o senhor Podmore? – pergunta no momento que percebe que Arthur está carregando o garoto.

– Ele caiu. – responde Síntique, balançando os esquis em frente ao corpo. O olhar que Madame Promfrey lança para a garota é confuso.

– E o que é isto nas mãos da senhorita? – indaga assim que os olhos caem no par de esquis.

– É um objeto trouxa. Sturgis caiu enquanto andava na neve com ele. – Dessa vez é Arthur que responde impaciente. Puxa vida, a mulher tinha mesmo que fazer aquele bando de perguntas? Sturgis Podmore é pesado!

– Mas o que...?

– A senhora vai me ajudar ou não? – Sturgis também se manifesta, tentando ignorar a dor no corpo, mas é algo quase impossível. No mesmo instante a mulher manda o garoto se sentar em uma das camas. Com grande dificuldade ele consegue. Sturgis solta um suspiro. Madame Promfrey pergunta o que o rapaz estava sentindo. Ele explica tudo ao mesmo tempo em que é examinado.

– Trazer esse troço para o castelo! Quase quebra alguma coisa! Ora, francamente! Dumbledore será informado sobre isso, rapazinho. – a mulher resmunga furiosa enquanto corre até um armário, que contém vários frascos. Os garotos supõe que sejam ingredientes e amostras de poções.

Madame Promfrey volta após alguns segundos com uma taça e um frasquinho contendo uma poção transparente. – Isso vai aliviar a sua dor, senhor Podmore. Agora beba tudo. – Sturgis pega o cálice das mãos dela e bebe alguns goles.

Sentiu-se um pouco melhor na mesma hora; a dor no corpo diminuindo drasticamente, o mesmo acontecendo com a dor no pulso. Madame Promfrey sai da sala por alguns instantes, deixando os três garotos sozinhos.

– Está se sentindo melhor? – Arthur Weasley pergunta cautelosamente. Sturgis balança a cabeça, afirmando, seu olhar agora caindo em Síntique Deaborn enquanto terminava de tomar a poção. A garota sorri; um sorriso contagiante que Sturgis nunca mais se esqueceria.

– Não sente mais nenhuma dor? – ela pergunta ainda sorrindo, encostando os esquis na mesa de cabeceira, embora o garoto ache que algo está errado; o sorriso contagiante está virando um psicótico.

Antes que possa perguntar porque ela está sorrindo daquele jeito, Síntique Deaborn lhe dá uma série de tapas estalados no braço e socos no ombro. Sturgis arregala os olhos.

– Está louca? – indaga numa tentativa de se desvencilhar dos tapas, mas é algo inútil. Arthur olha tudo meio embasbacado.

– Isso é por ter quase me atropelado, seu grande palerma. – diz exasperada.

– Ow! Ok. Entendi. Pare com isso. – diz.

– É só isso que vai dizer? "Pare com isso?" – ela pergunta com os olhos faiscando de raiva. Sturgis olha para ela confuso.

– Acho que ela quer um pedido de desculpas, cara. – Arthur se pronuncia, mas na mesma hora se arrepende. O olhar furioso de Síntique cai sob ele.

– Eu já volto. – murmura saindo da Ala Hospitalar, deixando os dois ali sozinhos.

– Arthur! Volte aqui! – sussurra desesperado. Ele não ia mesmo deixá-lo ali sozinho com aquela louca, certo?

Quando Sturgis volta seu olhar para Síntique, ela está com os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo e uma expressão emburrada. Parece uma criança mimada. Ele tem vontade de rir, muita vontade de rir, mas não pode, ainda não. Ele passa a mão pelo rosto.

– Olha, eu sinto muito, está bem? Não foi a minha intenção. Você sabe. Quase atropelar você. – fala atrapalhado, coçando a nuca e dando um sorriso de lado.

Ela mal pisca. Aqueles dois olhos o perfuram com tanta intensidade que Sturgis precisou de mais de duas horas para se dar conta de que, no que lhe diz respeito, aquela é a criatura mais deslumbrante que tinha visto na vida ou espera ver um dia. E ponto final. Síntique Deaborn parece satisfeita, finalmente. O sorriso contagiante volta.

– Ótimo. – e dizendo isso ela pega os esquis de volta e começa a se afastar. Sturgis franze o cenho.

– Pra onde está levando isso? – pergunta já se levantando da cama, fitando a garota cautelosamente. Tinha aprendido que a garota não batia muito bem da cabeça; o humor mudava numa velocidade assustadora.

– Vou esconder antes que Madame Promfrey dedure você ao Dumbledore ou a McGonagall. – Sturgis Podmore continua com a expressão confusa.

– Afinal de contas, vamos precisar deles pra quando eu te ensinar a usá-los direito. – ela dá um sorriso irônico.

Ele retribui.

– E quem disse que eu não sei andar neles? – pergunta com os braços cruzados, expressão emburrada. Agora é a vez de Síntique ter vontade de rir.

– Tivemos amostra do seu talento hoje, Podmore, mas não se preocupe temos o inverno todo para aprender. – E dizendo isso lança uma piscadela na direção do garoto, rindo.

– Espero que sim. – ele ri.

– Eu também. Até mais, Sturgis. – ela caminha até a porta.

– Até mais. Até mais.


	3. Chapter 3

_**23 de outubro de 1976 – Hogsmead**_

– Então... Aonde você quer ir? – pergunta Sturgis enquanto saem dos Três Vassouras e andam pelas ruas de Hogsmead.

A rua principal do povoado está cheia de estudantes de cima a baixo, olhando pelas vidraças das lojas e brincando uns com os outros. Ao lado do garoto está Síntique Deaborn.

Desde o incidente do Natal no ano anterior, Sturgis e Síntique haviam se aproximado, trocado cartas durantes as férias de verão e se encontrado nos horários das refeições desde que voltaram as aulas. São amigos, embora a maioria das pessoas que cerca os dois diz que eles fazem um belo par de namorados. Claro que o irmão mais velho da moça não pensa o mesmo, tanto que fizera um interrogatório ao garoto quando soube que ele iria junto com a irmã no primeiro final de semana do ano liberado para os alunos irem a Hogsmead.

– Que tal a Casa dos Gritos? – ela pergunta com os olhos brilhando.

Durante esses meses Sturgis aprende que Síntique Deaborn tem um gosto estranho. Apesar dos seus quinze anos, ela possui um espírito aventureiro e que gosta de desvendar mistérios. Todos os bruxos da região sabem que a Casa dos Gritos é o lugar mais assombrado da Grã-Bretanha. Fica na parte mais alta do povoado e mesmo durante o dia provoca arrepios, com suas janelas fechadas com tábuas e um jardim úmido e mal cuidado.

– Tem certeza? – indaga não muito confiante de que aquilo é uma boa ideia.

Não que Sturgis seja um medroso, mas nem mesmo o mais corajoso dos mortais pensa na possibilidade de chegar perto daquela casa. Parece que Síntique é uma exceção.

– Não me diga que está com medo? – ela replica cravando seus olhos nos dele, deixando escapar aquele seu sorriso malicioso. Sorriso de gato.

– Claro que não. – ele responde, finalmente.

– Então vamos.

Síntique o guia pelas ruas de Hogsmead e sem o menor indício de suas intenções além daquele sorriso misterioso. Sturgis a segue docilmente, embora obrigasse a pensar que está sendo vítima de alguma brincadeira que, pelo menos por enquanto, não consegue compreender. Passam diante da Zonko's. Entrincheirados, um bando de rapazes do sexto ano empunham cervejas amanteigadas, encostados na parede da loja. Quando Sturgis e Síntique passam, vários deles deixam a cerveja de lado para fazer uma radiografia de Síntique. "Tomara que explodam!", pensa Sturgis de mal humor.

Os dois sobem uma ladeira e logo avistam a Casa dos Gritos. O malicioso sorriso continua a dançar nos lábios de Síntique.

Os dois se acomodam atrás da cerca que rodeia a casa, na ala norte do terreno. De lá, tem uma boa visão da solitária casa. Ficam em pé em silêncio contemplando as janelas fechadas e flores murchas do jardim. Síntique não dá um pio e, depois de alguns minutos, Sturgis começa a ficar impaciente. O garoto ainda se pergunta que diabos estão fazendo ali. Se dependesse de Sturgis Podmore ambos teriam ido até Madame Puddifoo e passado uma tarde agradável juntos no aconchego na pequena casa de chá, e não ali na Casa dos Gritos, ainda mais quando uma chuva parecia se aproximar.

– Isso está meio morto, não? – sugere após não conseguir aguentar mais de tanto silêncio.

– A paciência é mãe da ciência. – replica Síntique.

– E madrinha da demência. – devolve Sturgis. – Não tem nada de nada aqui.

Síntique lhe dá uma olhada que ele não consegue decifrar.

– Os fantasmas de Hogwarts evitam essa casa. Perguntei ao Nick Quase Sem Cabeça. Ele diz que soube que turma da pesada vive aqui. Já pensou na morte, Podmore?

Sturgis olha para ela intrigado e um tanto intimidado, embora não soubesse exatamente o que ela está falando.

– Ninguém entende nada da vida enquanto não entender a morte. – ela acrescenta. Mais uma vez ele fica sem entender direito.

– A verdade é que eu não penso muito sobre isso. – diz. – Quer dizer, na morte. Pelo menos não a sério...

Síntique balança a cabeça como um médico que detecta sintomas de uma enfermidade fatal.

– Quer dizer que você é um daqueles inocentes desprevenidos... – comenta com certo ar de cilada.

– Os desprevenidos? – repete agora sim perdido. Cem por cento perdido. Síntique desliza o olhar para longe e seu rosto adquiri um tom de seriedade que faz com que pareça mais velha. Sturgis fica totalmente hipnotizado por ela.

– Suponho que nunca ouviu falar da lenda. – começa Síntique. – Segundo dizem, a morte tem emissários que andam pelas ruas em busca de ignorantes e dos cabeças de ventos que não pensam nela. – E ao dizer isso, Síntique crava as suas pupilas nas de Sturgis. – Quando um desses infelizes se encontra com um emissário da morte – continua a garota. – é levado sem saber para uma armadilha. Uma porta do inferno. Esses emissários andam com o rosto coberto para esconder que não têm olhos, mas apenas dois buracos negros habitados por vermes.

Sturgis tem o deslumbre da imagem de dementadores, mas pelas palavras da garota parece ser mais assustador do que eles. Síntique continua com o seu discurso.

– Quando já não há mais escapatória, o emissário revela seu rosto e a vítima compreende o horror que a espera... E dizem que é isso que habita a Casa dos Gritos. – Suas palavras flutuam com o eco, enquanto o estômago do garoto se encolhe.

Poucos segundos depois um barulho é ouvido pelos garotos e quando Sturgis olha pra trás dá de cara com alguém. Um vulto coberto por uma capa preta de veludo. Um capuz escondia o rosto. De onde estava, Sturgis teve a sensação de que aquela figura sem rosto se deslocava sem tocar o solo. Por alguma razão, ele se lembra da história de Síntique. Ele sente o estômago afundar mais e um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Olha para o lado e Síntique está petrificada.

– Quem...? – começa Sturgis com o medo transpirando por cada poro do corpo.

O garoto puxa a varinha do bolso, tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

– Buuuu. – diz o vulto e se aproxima.

Mais uma vez Sturgis dá uma olhada rápida para Síntique e vê que ela agora está com o rosto vermelho, mordendo os lábios, quase não contendo a vontade de rir. O vulto retira o capuz e revela uma juba de cabelos ruivos. Sturgis abaixa a varinha na mesma hora, lívido de raiva.

– Arthur, seu imbecil! – exclama tacando no amigo a primeira coisa que vê pela frente; uma pedra.

Arthur desvia há tempo, as gargalhadas.

– Tinha que ver a sua cara. – ele comenta, mal se aguentando em pé.

Síntique também gargalha. Sturgis se vira para ela, furioso.

– Estava zombando de mim esse tempo todo? – pergunta com o rosto vermelho de raiva e vergonha.

– É claro. – responde o óbvio enquanto limpa as lágrimas que não cansam de sair. Sturgis se vira para ir embora, puto da vida, e começa a descer a ladeira.

– Ah qual é, Sturgis! – Arthur exclama quando o amigo passa de cara fechada por ele. Síntique Deaborn anda atrás dele apressada, seguida por Arthur Weasley.

– Sturgis! Sturgis! Foi só uma brincadeira. Não precisa ficar assim! – diz quando ele finalmente para de andar.

– Vocês me fizeram de bobo! – fala com os olhos semicerrados, fuzilando os dois.

– Ora, foi só uma peça pelo dia das bruxas. – Arthur começa, as bochechas coradas depois de esgotar seu estoque de risadas. Sturgis lança um olhar gélido ao amigo. –

O dia das bruxas é semana que vem.

– Digamos que quisemos adiantar as coisas. – fala Síntique dessa vez com um olhar angelical, que não combina nada com sua personalidade.

Sturgis suspira e sorri. – Isso vai ter volta. Podem se preparar. – diz aos dois.

Eles descem a ladeira ainda rindo da pequena peça, até Sturgis dá o braço a torcer e diz que foi algo bem bolado. Eles voltam a rua onde fica a Zonko's. Arthur dá uns tapinhas no ombro do garoto e se vira para Síntique.

– Bem, agora que já te ajudei, Síntique, vou para o Três Vassouras. Molly deve estar me esperando.

Então o garoto se despede de Síntique e Sturgis, deixando-o a sós. Começa a chuviscar quando os dois passam em frente a Dedosdemel.

– Desculpe pelo que aconteceu. – ela diz após Sturgis voltar de dentro da loja com os bolsos cheios de doces.

Ele oferece um sapo de chocolate à garota. – Não tem importância, tudo bem. Você me pegou dessa vez. – ele dá de ombros, servindo-se de uma varinha de alcaçuz.

Os dois caminham de volta para o castelo junto com alguns estudantes. A chuva começa a apertar enquanto eles caminham rápidos de braços dados pela estrada enlameada que separa o povoado do castelo.

Os dois conversam sobre o dia e como será complicado conciliar os passeios de Hogsmead com o NOM's. Tinham voltado há um mês para a escola e os professores haviam deixado claro que não pegarão leve com eles nesta fase tão importante da carreira estudantil. Sturgis afirma que acabaram passando os sábados na biblioteca e mal terão tempo para respirar. Síntique tem uma opinião contrária.

– Se não darmos um jeito de conciliar os estudos com diversão, vamos acabar enlouquecendo. Merecemos um descanso. – diz ela quando chegam a metade do caminho.

Sturgis dá de ombros, outra vez, mastigando o pedaço da última varinha de alcaçuz que comprara. Ele ainda acha uma ideia impossível, porém, aprendeu faz tempo que impossível não faz parte do vocabulário de Síntique Deaborn.

– E admita. Você se divertiu. Está mais relaxado para enfrentar uma semana de maratona de estudos. – ela lhe cutuca as costelas com a mão livre, roubando-lhe em seguida o resto da varinha de alcaçuz que ele segurava, rindo.

– É. Foi um dia legal. – fala com o cenho franzido, parando de andar.

De repente ele se surpreende olhando fixamente para ela. Síntique lança um olhar sem entender o que Sturgis está fazendo. E com uma coragem que ele não sabe de onde vem, se inclina para frente buscando os lábios dela. Sturgis coloca a mão no pescoço dela, ao mesmo tempo em que Síntique toca de leve no quadril dele, e os dois se beijam no meio daquela estrada enlameada, rodeados de pessoas que correm para Hogwarts sob a chuva de outono, e é o beijo mais doce que já tinham sentido. É onde tudo começa. Tudo começa aqui, hoje.


End file.
